


Cherry Popsicle

by outsidethebar



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Basically I'ts Porn, Food Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent I Guess??, They talk about it so it's all good, just a little i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsidethebar/pseuds/outsidethebar
Summary: George is bored, so is Matty. George wants to fuck, Matty doesn't - says it's too hot to have sex. George gets an idea. They have fun with frozen treats.
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Cherry Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i am so ashamed of shipping george and matty in 2019, so let's all just pretend it's 2014 when it was more acceptable.

Matty laid sprawled down on the couch with a cherry flavored popsicle in his mouth, holding his phone in his hand. One of his legs was dangling over the top of the couch, while the other was touching the floor. Every now and then, he’d pull the popsicle out and swallow the melting juice before putting it back in. Because of the hot summer heat, Matty’s undone all the buttons of his blouse. His skin was already glistening with, believe it or not, sparkling sweat.

And the person seated just across him on the sofa was dying. Not because of the heat, but because of the sexy yet oblivious Matty Healy.

George Daniel was dying.

“I can’t take it anymore. Let’s fuck!”

“I don’t want to,” Matty replied, pulling the popsicle out while he talked.

“And why not? You’re killing me—and it’s so hot.”

“And we’re only getting hotter if we’re covered with sweat and breathing on each other,” Matty stated, putting the popsicle back in.

George didn’t back down and pointed to the obvious bulge in his jeans. “Just take my cock into your mouth, then. Do something.”

Matty shook his head and tilted his phone to watch a video.

George growled a little before pointing at the popsicle in the distance. “You rather have that in your mouth than having my—“

“The popsicle is cold sho itz in mwy mouth,” Matty explained, his voice slurred by the treat. “And mwy mouth ish cold now. ‘S refreshing.”

“Aren’t you bored, though?”

Matty nodded his head, mop of dark curls bouncing on his head. He pushed the treat to the side of his mouth to say, “But the heat overpowers it all. Even you had to take your shirt off.”

Looking down at his bare chest, George frowned before saying, “I just wanted to look hot and sexy in front of you.”

Matty rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure.”

George groaned, sitting back on the sofa and grumbling. He eyed Matty with so much lust and want, but the older boy was the complete opposite. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, George knew he shouldn’t stay in the living room any longer. Unless he want his cock to get even harder at the sight in front of him.

“I’m going,” George informed, getting up from the sofa.

Matty looked over and took the popsicle out again. He watched as George started to walk out of the living room and pouted softly, “Sorry.”

George walked over his boyfriend, leaned down to ruffle his curls and kiss his lips. Because of the stick sticking out of Matty’s mouth, George had to kiss the side. The lips were wet from the popsicle, making George excited to taste them. When their lips touched, George could have moaned because of the sweetness, but he held back. His hands itched to crawl down Matty’s exposed chest.

Matty felt George press even harder against his lips and knew what George was up to. He pushed the younger away. “I’m not having sex with you, George.”

“Babe…”

“It’s just… You make all our sex hot and steamy, but it’s _so_ hot today,” Matty bit his bottom lip which appeared even redder because of his cherry treat.

George let out a chuckle, “I do, don’t I?”

Matty humph-ed and went back to his phone, while George started walking towards their shared bedroom to take care of the business inside his pants.

//

After wiping his hands, George walked back to the living room just to see Matty asleep on the couch. He felt his cock waken again and knew it was not a good idea to walk in the living room, or stay in the flat for that matter. Matty was almost falling down the couch, making his opened shirt flipped sideways, revealing a brown nipple. Yum.

George sighed before his eyes caught the melting popsicle in Matty’s hand. He raised an eyebrow, walked over and grabbed the stick. Because of this cherry flavoured treat, Matty was too busy to take care of his cock.

George walked over the trash can and threw the popsicle inside it. He wiped his hands and grinned in victory because of what he did.

But as he watched the popsicle melt inside the trash can, he suddenly had a sexy idea popping into his head. George stopped to think if Matty was going to kill him if he did, but he decided that Matty might enjoy it.

George licked his lips while dashing back into their bedroom. He grabbed his car keys off the desk and rummaged in his closet. Finally, he had a sleeveless top, revealing his muscled inked arms, and ready to head out.

While he moved towards the living room again, he smirked when he saw Matty sleeping comfortably. Matty had no idea of what he was going to do to him later on.

George slipped into his sneakers and opened the front door before walking out.

//

Matty groaned when he felt hands slide onto his chest and groping everywhere. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked when he saw George’s face so close to his. George had the same cherry popsicle in his mouth like Matty had earlier. “George…”

“Yes, Love?”

Rubbing his eyes, Matty wondered if he had just dreamed that George was touching him inappropriately. He glanced down and indeed George’s hands were under his blouse, rummaging around.

“Hey!” Matty pushed the hands away and sat up quickly. He wanted to shout at George but still drowsy from his nap. “How dare you!”

George stared in to Matty’s droopy dark eyes and could see the fire in them. He smiled, taking the popsicle out, and leaned forward to kiss Matty’s lips. “Why? I do it all the time.”

Matty tasted the cold popsicle and licked his lips when George pulled back—something that turned George on even more.

“Yeah, but not today. Didn’t I already tell you why?” Matty asked, looking at the clock on the wall. He had been asleep for about an hour now, so George surely had not forgotten.

“If I remembered, you said it was too hot to have sex, right?”

Matty nodded.

“Then, what if I make sure you stay cold while we’re at it?” George offered, and Matty shot him a confused stare.

“What are you talking about? Is that even possible?”

George nodded, his eyes were practically dancing. “So, if I can find a way, would you have sex with me?”

Matty bit his lips, considering the offer. But he had no clue how it was possible. He just nodded his head out of curiosity and watched as George smiled happily.

“First, you have to tell me what you’re going to do.”

George held up a box with several packages of cherry popsicles inside. “We’ll use this to help us.”

Matty just stared at it with growing confusion. “Why did you buy so many packages? And how will they help?”

“It should be pretty obvious, Matthew.”

“Am I going to eat them while having sex?” Matty reached for the box, wanting a popsicle. The heat was starting to catch up on him again.

George pulled the box back and shook his head. “This is not for eating, just yet.”

George pulled out a package and pushed the others aside. He opened the package and dumped the popsicle ot on the floor. “Shall we get started?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“You already said you would. Now get down on the floor. The couch is too narrow for us to have a good sex.”

Matty bit his lips and slowly climbed down onto the carpeted floor. He kept staring at the red wrapped popsicles in front of him as he sat. “What are you going to do to me with those?”

“Sexy stuff,” George lunged forward, kissing Matty fully on the lips.

The first thing Matty noticed was that the kiss was cold on the lips. Moaning, Matty could feel equally cold fingers slide down his exposed chest and exploring it. “Nngghh…”

“Cold, isn’t it?” George whispered softly while smiling. He took his melting popsicle into his mouth again before kissing Matty. “This is just the beginning.”

Matty felt George push him down onto the floor until he was fully lying down. George then crawled on top of Matty with a grin on his face.

George moved down and started kissing down Matty’s neck. After he was all the way down, he goes back up and started licking the sensitive areas. He felt Matty’s neck stretch to the side for him to have more access to lick. His teeth grazed the areas hard and rough, making Matty reach out to grab onto his shoulder.

George remembered another sensitive spot. He started sucking on Matty’s ear lobe. He bit and pulled it a little before his lips moved behind the ear. When his teeth grazed the area, Matty started trembling underneath him.

Hands weaved through Matty’s dark curls as George continued licking. He could hear Matty’s sweet moans next to his ears and it was making him even needier and harder.

“George… I-it’s starting to get…hhh… hot again.”

George licked the popsicle before pushing it through Matty’s lips. He heard a slight “mmfh!” from Matty at the sudden intrusion. “Suck,” he ordered.

Matty hesitated, but started sucking on the sudden treat. He blushed hard when he saw George eyes staring at him. His pants were starting to get burning hot and hard down under. A bulge was poking his thighs so he knew George was hard as well.

George went back licking down the neck again before reaching for the collarbone. He kissed it while his hands reached for a popsicle and unwrapped it. He broke off two pieces of the treat and lightly pressed them onto Matty’s nipples.

“Ahh, George!” Matty tried to get the pieces off considering his nipples were sensitive. “No, don’t—ahh!”

George grabbed both of Matty’s wrists to prevent him from reaching down. His other hands started taking off his belt from around his hips. He watched as Matty widened his eyes and shook his head. However, he continued taking his belt until it was fully off of him. “Sorry, Love,” he whispered as he lifted Matty up from the ground.

George pulled Matty’s arms behind his back and tied them firmly with his belt. Then he pushed Matty back down on the floor to continue the process.

Matty tried to struggle with the belt but with no luck. Again, he felt freezing pieces of the popsicle on his chest. He arched his back. “George!”

Cold lips engulfed his right nipple and swirled the small piece around.

George turned his head to the side, and squeezed his eyes shut. Seconds later, he felt his other nipple starting to get the same treatment. Even though it was ice cold, Matty was practically burning hot inside.

“Ahh…” Matty moaned, getting even hornier. He licked the popsicle, slowly begin to imagine it was George’s cock—even though George’s cock was much bigger. His tongue started licking the treat, sucking on it hard and fast. His hands itched to grab the stick and thrust it in and out of his closed lips.

George bit the hard nipple roughly, making Matty almost choke on the popsicle.

Matty felt his pants tightened until it was literally painful. George continued sucking on his nipples, not realizing Matty was being tortured down there. “Mmhh!” Matty made a desperate moan, but George ignored his cries.

Already tearing up, Matty continued moaning loudly but to no use. Knowing it wasn’t working, Matty tried to find another way to tell his lover. Quickly, he wrapped his legs around George’s waist and started rolling his hips sexily. His hard cock grinding against George’s with great friction.

They both moaned at the same time and tilted their heads back in ecstasy. Matty tightened his legs hold and press together even more firmly.

George continued taking his time, kissing down Matty’s stomach. He hovered the melting popsicle over Matty’s chest, letting the cold liquid drip down.

Matty let the tears stream down his face, wanting his pants off right then. He thrashed his head from side to side, moaning wantonly. The juice from his already shrunken popsicle was trailing down his jaw.

“Aren’t you horny?” George chuckled at the sight before his eyes, licking Matty’s bellybutton. “Weren’t you the one who didn’t want it?”

“G-george… Ah!” Matty continued rolling his hips, feeling immense pleasure and pain. “Please… I’m sorry…”

George stared at Matty who was also sucking on his popsicle. He was that it was melting, so he pulled it out and replaced it with the one in his hand. He broke the remaining popsicle and placed it on the nipples again to make them cold. Matty already started working on the other one. His eyes were closed while imagining.

The pieces immediately melted on the hot skin and trailed down Matty’s chest.

George groaned at the sight. He pushed Matty’s hips back down. His hands started undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Finally, the jeans were ready to be pulled down. George grabbed another popsicle and unwrapped it. He pulled down Matty’s pants, his eyes glinting evilly.

After the pants and underwear were thrown to the side, George took a while to stare before beginning. He bent Matty’s legs upwards before pushing the legs apart by the knees. He settled himself in between and leaned down toward Matty’s face. He took the popsicle and began thrusting it in and out of the unsuspecting lips.

“Your top half is cold right now, yes?” George said.

Matty nodded his head yes.

George grinned. “Good. Now, it’s time for the bottom half. Get ready.”

Closing his eyes, Matty thought George was going to finger him. But he was totally wrong.

Matty let out a broken cry when something cold and hard touched his hole. He widened his eyes in disbelief. But he couldn’t say anything while the popsicle was still thrusting in and out of his mouth.

“It’s going to get ice cold down under.”

Matty’s legs trembled as the tip of the popsicle rubbed his hole slowly. His lips started quivering and George pulled the popsicle out of Matty’s mouth to kiss those plump, fine lips.

“Ngh… no, no.. Stop!” Matty started to close his legs, but George stopped him.

“If you deny this, then you won’t be getting anymore pleasure from me.”

Matty whimpered as he spread his legs again.

“Good boy,” George kissed Matty’s lips once more before putting the popsicle back.

Pulling back, George sat up as he watched the popsicle circle Matty’s hole. He moaned at the sight before positioning the popsicle right in front of it, ready to push in. He bit his lips as he saw the tip of the treat pushing inside Matty.

Matty arched his back and squirmed uncomfortably at the feeling. He felt it pushed even further up his ass, freezing inside him.

“Fuck,” George grunted , watching his lover take in the sweet treat. He continued pushing until it was all the way inside.

Matty breathed heavily when it stopped moving. “C-cold…”

George grabbed the wooden stick and pulled it out. Matty whimpered at the cold trail it left behind. His body shuddered.

“Ah, fuck!” Matty screamed out when George thrusted the treat in and out really fast. He tilted his head back and dug his nails into his palms. His popsicle already fell out of his mouth. “Ahh! No—fuck! George, stop!”

George only went faster and faster until Matty had tears coming out his eyes again. The popsicle wasn’t huge, but it was freezing cold and it reached deep inside of him.

“Your hole must be hot,” George said, voice low and sexy. “It’s already dripping down your hole. Makes me kinda wanna taste it.”

Matty felt it pulled out again and waited for it to be pushed back in. However, he got something smaller before it was cold and hard again. “W-what—“

George pulled Matty up, making him sit on the couch so he could see. The older boy widened his eyes when he saw that the popsicle was pushed in the other direction. “George…”

George just winked at him, his knees still on the carpeted floor. He spread Matty’s legs wide apart for some access. Then he dipped down and lapped up the dripping juice around the rim. He pulled back and started eating the popsicle, knowing that licking would take longer.

Matty could feel his face heat up at the sight, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. His breath was getting heavier and heavier.

George swallowed the treat, his lips coming closer toward the hole. He pulled out the popsicle so he could eat the rest, realizing that it was warm. After that, he pulled the stick out and started licking the entrance.

“A-ahh…” Matty wrapped his legs around George’s strong neck. George licked the outside, tasting the flavors, nibbling a little. He blew cold air into the entrance and successfully making Matty shudder. He sucked on the hole hard before finally thrusting his tongue inside. His lips rested on the rim of the hole, while his tongue explored everywhere.

“Enough… George, please, I need you now.”

George pulled his tongue out, grinning as he realized he had made Matty extremely needy. He undid his pants before pulling out his hard and leaking cock from behind it. “Do you need preparation?”

“No… Inside… Now…” Matty breathed heavily, struggling to let out every word. He unwrapped his legs from George’s neck.

George stood up, looming over the withering Matty. He grabbed Matty’s milky white thighs and pushed them toward the other’s chest. His eyes landed on the ass and exposed hole—all his for the taking. He easily got on the couch, both knees placed beside Matty’s hips.

“Are you sure?”

“Fuck George, just hurry!” Matty whimpered.

And George thrusts into him all in one go, making Matty let out a strangled cry. George didn’t even stop for Matty to adjust, considering the older was the one begging for it. Besides, this was punishment for rejecting him earlier.

George pulled back before thrusting back in, abusing the hole over and over again.

“Aahh! George!” Matty cried out, trying to get used to the fast speed.

“You should see yourself,” George moaned, pushing himself even harder inside. He watched his cock go inside Matty each time. “So fucking hot.”

Matty was literally bouncing on the couch because of the fast and hard pace. He closed his eyes and whimpered helplessly, trying to get used to it. He twisted his body and willed himself to relax.

“Ahh, god…” Matty moaned, feeling himself heat up. The coolness was already long gone by now.

After a few more thrust, Matty was starting to feel pleasure. He was beginning to like the fast pace and was moaning loudly. Pushing himself down on the cock, he felt it went deeper inside him,

“So wet…” George whispered lowly, hearing squelching noises whenever he thrust.

Matty whimpered when he felt the metal buckle of the belt pinched his skin. “M-my hand—ahh! Hurt…”

George reached his hands over, undoing the belt so that Matty was free. Matty rubbed his one sore wrist before resting his hand on his own cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and started pumping it fast.

George could only groan harder at the sight below him. The most erotic sight he’ll ever see is seeing Matty getting fucked by his cock and pumping his own cock.

“G-george…” Matty shifted his hips and felt the cock hit his prostate. “NGH! Yes! There! Right ther—ahh!”

George got the hint and started thrusting into the sweet spot. Every time he hit it directly, Matty’s hole tighten, making it even more pleasurable for his cock. Tilting Matty’s head to the side, George leaned down and sucked behind the ear again. He loved how Matty trembled underneath him—so hot yet so adorable.

“Nngghh,” Matty crawled one of his hands up towards his own nipples and started playing with the hard nubs.

“Why are you… nghh… touching yourself so much today?” George asked, watching Matty in amusement.

“Horny,” Matty’s sweat trickled down his head because of the body heat. “You… You made me so fucking horny.”

George kissed Matty hard on the lips, pushing the older’s head against the couch. Matty closed his eyes while feeling his sweet spot being hit, his cock pumped, and his nipples played with. He never knew it was true, but he swore he was seeing white.

George suddenly turned Matty over on the couch with his strong hands. He made Matty kneel over on the couch and raise his ass in the air. He silenced any questions from Matty by pushing his cock further up the ass.

“I did say… that I would make sure… you were cold,” George explained, staring at the ass below him. “And it seems you quite enjoyed being fucked with the popsicle.”

Matty widened his eyes. He tried to protest, but he couldn’t as George’s hand covered his mouth.

“Mmhh! Mmphhmh!” Matty felt a finger went inside his hole, even though he was already filled by George’s cock. The finger pulled out, making room for a popsicle.

Without warning, the same cold and hard treat was pushed inside him. Matty arched his back, not getting used to it being inside him yet—even though he had one in him earlier. “Hnn! Mmhh!”

George winced at the cold popsicle touching his cock. However, he started rolling his hips to get used to it before resuming on his thrusts. The popsicle was sliding in and out, following George’s movements.

Matty’s felt his bottom half went numb for pleasure and coldness. He willed himself to crawl his hands down his chest and started pumping his cock again. He felt it jerk and leak, so he knew he was almost ready to cum. George only made it worse by spreading his butt cheeks apart and massaging them.

“Ah—I’m cumming!” Matty warned. The pleasure already being too great. His hole clenched even tighter as he waited for his release.

“Me too…”

Matty rested his forehead as he spurted out his cum long and hard on his hand and dripping down onto the couch. Almost at the same time, George’s seeds were buried inside him as well.

George pulled Matty down onto the couch with making sure the other was laying comfortably. Matty’s head was on his chest so he could feel Matty’s breath on his chest.

After a few moments of silence, Matty pouted. “It wasn’t necessary…”

“What wasn’t” George asked, his hands playing with Matty’s curls.

“Putting the popsicle inside me… again.” Matty then realized it was still inside him and reached down. “It’s too weird having food inside my ass.”

George chuckled. “Well, get used to it—we’re doing it again.”

“What?”

“Why do you think I bought all those packages for?”

Matty stared at him in disbelief.

George grinned happily as he looked at the piles of popsicles packages. Yeah, cherry flavored popsicles are the best.

// 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's winter, but thanks to global warming, it's been really hot where i live hence i get the inspiration to write this.


End file.
